Little Lady Talk
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: SPOILERS 3X03. De cómo Finn Hudson se enteró de que Rachel Berry se presentaba a presidente escolar. Furt bromance. Finn POV.


**Advertencias:** **Spoilers del 3x03**.  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Finn Hudson. Kurt Hummel.  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> Klaine y Finnchel, muy, muy background.  
><strong>Bromances:<strong> Furt. El destrozado HummelBerry.  
><strong>Extensión:<strong> 2627 palabras.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> De cómo Finn se enteró de que Rachel se presentaba para presidente escolar.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Fic-reacción al episodio del martes. Si, mis fic-reacción tienen demora porque la RL es una bitch. El POV de Finn definitivamente no me favorece.

* * *

><p>Finn quizás sea un poco despistado- un poco queriendo significar que solía creer que podía dejar embarazada a su novia sin tocarla- y no la luz más brillante del cuarto, pero si hay algo que Finn ha aprendido en los últimos tiempos, y ha aprendido bien, es a <em>leer<em> a Kurt.

(Un _poco_, por supuesto, porque si hay algo que a Kurt le sobra es profundidad. Kurt tiene cientos, miles de estados de ánimo diferentes, y todos tienen sus señales delatoras y sus consecuencias, pero Finn los ha clasificado en cuatro o cinco grupos generales y puede manejarse con lo básico que hace falta para tratar con Kurt).

La primera gran señal delatora es que Kurt llega solo al estacionamiento donde se encuentran todos los días después de clase. No viene con Blaine caminando a su lado en silencio, tan cerca que los nudillos de sus manos colgantes casi se rozan y duele mirarlos; no viene con Rachel prendida de su brazo y parloteando a tanta velocidad que Finn no entiende cómo no se les caen las lenguas. Kurt viene solo, y no se excusa enseguida diciendo _Blaine tiene un examen mañana_ o _Rachel dijo que te llamará esta noche_. Kurt viene_ solo_ y no parece excitado por la idea de llegar a casa para ponerse a trabajar en su nuevo gran proyecto o enojado por la última gran estupidez de inserte alumno/profesor a gusto. Kurt viene solo, y no es el mismo Kurt del año pasado, aunque Finn a esa altura no supiese verlo, no es un Kurt que calla de la rabia y de la frustración, que calla porque si empezase a hablar no pararía nunca, y sabe que lo _harían_ parar, y las cosas se irían de control. Es un Kurt que calla porque está triste, pero más que triste está _vencido_, y eso es algo que Finn no tiene ni idea de cómo manejar porque ha visto a Kurt destrozado, roto, en el suelo, pero jamás, jamás vio a Kurt derrotado.

Se suben al auto, y Kurt conduce en silencio, y Finn se retuerce incómodo en su asiento, porque no importa que tan espacioso sea el Navigator, ningún auto es lo suficientemente espacioso para él, y porque siente el silencio como si fuese una pared. ¿Pero qué le dice uno a Kurt Hummel, Reina del Hielo por excelencia, cuando no quiere hablar?

Pasa la tarde en silencio, porque Finn no puede hacer otra cosa que retorcerse las manos porque del cuarto de Kurt no sale música, ni las carcajadas que significan que está hablando por teléfono con Blaine. Solo silencio sale del cuarto de Kurt, y ¿cómo Finn no había sido consciente hasta ahora de que la casa se mueve en gran medida al ritmo del humor de Kurt?

Finn decide que ha tenido suficiente cuando Kurt se pasa toda la cena arrastrando por el plato la comida, sin decir palabra y sin apenas probar bocado, y su madre y Burt intercambian miradas preocupadas por sobre las botellas. Así que hace de tripas corazón y sirve galletas en un plato- de esas que sabe que Kurt va a juzgar porque no sor orgánicas, pero él seguro va a necesitar algo de comer, y si puede hacer que Kurt sea un poco más _Kurt_ en el proceso, tanto mejor-, calienta dos vasos de leche y llama a la puerta del cuarto de su hermanastro con dos golpes secos.

- Pasa, Finn.

- ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?- Pregunta anonadado mientras abre la puerta haciendo equilibrio con los vasos.

- Respiras como un dinosaurio, es imposible no saber que eres tú.

- Oh.

- ¿Necesitabas algo?

- Te traje leche tibia. Y galletas.- Responde Finn estirando el brazo con el susodicho vaso, usándolo de excusa y a la vez de escudo.

- No comería esas galletas ni aunque estuviera muriendo de inanición, Finn.

Finn está seguro de que preguntarle qué demonios significa eso no va a jugar a su favor.

- Pero la leche está tibia. Tibia, no tan caliente como para que se le forme nata, ni tan fría como para que apenas parezca que está caliente porque tomo el vaso con demasiada fuerza, y…- Finn se calla y se sienta en el borde de la cama, porque no tiene ni idea de qué ha hecho bien, pero Kurt está sonriendo, así que si funcionó, mejor no cuestionar demasiado.

- Te he enseñado bien.- Murmura Kurt, y su voz es un susurro suave y acariciador.

- Mmm.- Contesta, porque, ¿cómo se supone que uno conteste a ese comentario?- ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

Y Finn prácticamente puede ver cómo se van construyendo las paredes alrededor de Kurt a medida que cambia la expresión de su rostro.

- No, Finn, no hay nada de lo que quiera hablar. Así que si me disculpas,…

- Kurt.- Lo interrumpe Finn, porque ha escuchado ese discurso suficientes veces como para no saber que terminará con Kurt furioso y él desorientado y herido.- Hombre, mira, entiendo que haces esto cuando estás molesto por algo, que no quieres hablar con nadie y te encierras en ti mismo. Pero soy tu hermano, ¿okey? Quizás haya sido tu hermano por menos de un año, pero llegue para quedarme, y no puedo verte así. Soy tu hermano, y te cuido la espalda. Y no me gusta verte callado y sufriendo, y sentir que toda la casa anda de puntillas porque lo queramos o no, todo en la casa gira alrededor de tu humor.

Kurt aprieta los puños, y se ve más pálido de lo habitual, y Finn no creyó que eso fuese posible, pero se ve que sí lo es.

- ¿Has hablado con Rachel?- Pregunta con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

Finn niega con la cabeza.

- No, me dijo que tenía que tomar unas cuentas decisiones inesperadas, y que nos veríamos mañana en la escuela.

- Mmm.- Kurt se inclina hacia atrás con la silla del escritorio, y Finn no puede verle la cara.- Rachel va a presentarse para presidente escolar.

Finn está agradecido de haber apoyado el plato de galletas en el suelo- _¡no sobre mi cama, Finn!_-, porque está seguro de que lo hubiera dejado caer.

- _¿Qué?_

- Así como lo oyes.

- Pero, pero… pensé que la idea era que tú fueras presidente y ella fuese María, para los dos conseguir los créditos que necesitan para ir al MIADA, o eso…

- NYADA, Finn. Y sí, esa era la idea. O al menos_ yo creí_ que esa era la idea.

- Mmm.- Finn no sabe qué decir mientras se retuerce las manos, porque a fin de cuentas, no están hablando de un desconocido, ni siquiera de otro miembro de New Directions, están hablando de su _novia_, y aunque en general es una maravilla que ella y Kurt sean tan amigos, otras veces lo hace terminar en la peor situación que podría imaginar.

- Y lo peor es que ni siquiera tuvo la _decencia_ de venir y decírmelo a la cara, ¿sabes? Me tuvo que enterar por la entrenadora Beiste, válgame Dios. Yo creí que éramos amigos. Que iluso de mi.

- Kurt, a Rachel realmente le…

- No.- Lo interrumpe Kurt con una de esas miradas que Finn está convencido que matan.- Ni siquiera lo intentes, Finn. _Ni siquiera lo intentes_. Supongo que lo mejor será que deponga mi candidatura y comience a buscar universidades alternativas…

- ¡No, Kurt! No puedes…

Y este es el momento en el que todo se quiebra.

- ¿No puedo _qué_? ¿No puedo qué, Finn? ¿No puedo dejar de desperdiciar mi energía? ¿No puedo dejar de perder el tiempo? Porque eso es lo que estoy haciendo aquí.- Y se pone de pie, y se pasea furioso por la habitación, y Finn le lleva una cabeza, pero lo ve tan enorme y tan terrible, y a la vez tan vulnerable mientras alza las manos, y la voz se le quiebra, y comienzan a humedecérselo los ojos.- No vale la pena. Los votantes nunca me elegirán por sobre Brittany. Los directores del musical nunca me elegirán por sobre la idea que tienen de mi. Pero está bien, y creí que iba a poder soportarlo, ¿sabes? Porque no importaba si perdía las elecciones, iba a tener a Rachel a mi lado, pero Rachel no puede elegirme por sobre su desesperación. No me importaba si no conseguía el papel de Tony, porque iba a tener a Blaine a mi lado.- Y Finn no está seguro de cómo salió Blaine a flote en la conversación, pero esa es otra de las cosas que aprendió bien de Kurt: nada tiene un motivo sencillo, y mucho menos único.- Pero, ¿sabes? Ayer le llevé flores para felicitarlo porque va a ser Tony, y porque sí. Estaba a punto de besarme cuando miró a los costados y al final me palmeó en la espalda. _Me palmeó en la espalda_, Finn, como hace mi padre, e incluso creo que con menos cariño. Es mi novio, pero él tampoco puede elegirme por sobre sus miedos. Y _duele_, ¿sabes? Duele porque sé que a fin de cuentas, nadie me elige como primera opción. No hay nadie para quien yo esté primero en la lista. Y eso ya dolía _antes_, porque eso ya lo sabía. Pero ahora que creía que sí, que finalmente tenía alguien que iba a elegirme a mí y solo a mí, el golpe contra la realidad es más doloroso. Y no quiero golpearme más contra la realidad, Finn. Así que si nunca voy a conseguirlo, quizás simplemente debería dejar de intentarlo.

Luego de su monólogo, Kurt se deja caer nuevamente en su silla, y esconde el rostro entre las manos, el cuerpo convulsionado por el llanto. Finn se acerca a él y le pone una mano ligera sobre el hombro, porque Kurt no siempre reacciona bien ante el contacto físico.

- Ey. Hombre, sabes que eso no es verdad.- Kurt no contesta, pero llora más fuerte, y Finn no puede evitar apretarle con más fuerza el hombro.- Este no es el Kurt que yo conozco. El Kurt que yo conozco jamás se daría por vencido ante nada.

- El Kurt que conocías se cansó de luchar.- Responde Kurt con la voz nasal.- El Kurt que conocías no puede soportar tener que luchar contra Rachel por todo lo que quiere, _siempre_, sabiendo que ella lleva un historial de victorias de mil a uno. El Kurt que conocías no puede soportar no poder darle un simpe beso a su novio porque esta sociedad es una mierda y porque Blaine está tan asustado que me cuesta sentir rabia hacia él, solo puedo sentir _pena_, pero la pena no hace que duela menos.

Finn le aprieta el hombro con tanta fuerza que está seguro que le hará daño, mientras se pregunta qué tan mala idea sea darle un abrazo ahora mismo. Y entonces Kurt levanta la mirada, y tiene los ojos grandes, brillantes y más azules de lo que Finn los ha visto nunca, y no puede evitar pensar un poco en Quinn, la única vez que la vio realmente con las defensas bajas, cuando en realidad seguía teniendo un muro de secretos a su alrededor, y se pregunta si Kurt será igual, si las defensas y los miedos y las inseguridades de Kurt también hay que hacerlos caer capa por capa. Pero eso es algo para preocuparse después, porque Kurt está llorando, y a quién le importa el protocolo, es su hermano, demonios, y si Kurt quiere golpearlo luego, que lo golpee. Así que se inclina y lo abraza, y en lugar de quejarse, Kurt llora más fuerte contra su hombro, y Finn se pregunta si eso no es precisamente lo que Kurt necesitaba. Simplemente alguien que lo abrazase y lo hiciese sentir seguro, sin sentir que por todo tiene que luchar, que ante todo tiene que estar alerta, que tiene que tener el dolor, y la rabia y el miedo en el bolsillo de la camisa, dispuestos a ser combinados con la corbata de moño en cualquier momento.

Finn tiene muchísimas cosas que decirle mientras lo abraza. Quiere decirle que es su ejemplo de valentía y de fortaleza, que por favir no se derrumbe, no porque él no pueda soportar ver a su ejemplo derrumbándose, si no porque sabe que esto no tiene la fuerza suficiente para vencerlo, que él es mucho más que estas adversidades. Quiere decirle que le de tiempo a Blaine, que Blaine superara los miedos como superó su ceguera y que si eso no sucede en los próximos meses, siempre les quedará Nueva York, y que el miedo no significa que Blaine no lo quiera, si no que le importa y quiere cuidarlo. Quiere decirle que Rachel seguramente será María (y quizás no sería lo más delicado para decirle, pero Finn nunca se caracterizó por su tacto) y se bajará de la candidatura, y aunque sabe que el daño ya está hecho, eso ayudará a que la herida cicatrice mejor y más rápido. Quiere decirle que no tiene que depositar toda su esperanza y su felicidad en solo dos personas, que también lo tiene a él, y que quizás se haya equivocado en el pasado y se vuelva a equivocar en el futuro, pero que nunca dejará de intentarlo.

Pero Finn nunca ha sido bueno con las palabras, y apenas llega a armar dos oraciones que suenan más o menos coherentes y no ofensivas en su cabeza que Kurt se está apartando del abrazo y limpiándose las lágrimas a manotazos violentos. Finn a veces se olvida de que Kurt es un _chico_ y debe darle tanta vergüenza llorar en público como al que más (no porque Finn piense en Kurt como una _chica_, sino que Finn piensa en Kurt como _Kurt_, un ente para el que rigen sus propias reglas).

- Lo siento. Tu camisa está hecha un desastre.

Finn se encoge de hombros, porque a fin de cuentas son lágrimas y no pintura y además es su madre quien lava la ropa.

- No pasa nada. Para eso están los hermanos.

Pero Kurt no sonríe, y mira un punto fijo a la distancia y entonces lo sorprende con la única pregunta para la que Finn no tiene respuesta.

- ¿Votarías por mí?

Y no es ¿_Vas a votarme a mí o a Rachel_? es ¿_Votarías **por mi**_?; es ¿_Me crees capaz_? y ¿_Tengo esperanza_? y ¿_Te importo_? todo en uno. Y Finn se mete las manos en los bolsillos porque la respuesta es _sí, sí, sí_, no porque sea su hermano, si no porque está seguro de que Kurt sería un maravilloso presidente, pero _Rachel_. Y Rachel es su novia, sí, pero Rachel también haría un trabajo magnífico, porque no por nada son tan parecidos.

Se mete las manos en los bolsillos y se muerde el labio inferior y no le mira a los ojos, porque no pudo mentirle nunca, menos va a poder ahora. Pero Kurt no se enfada, sino que sonríe tristemente y le pone una mano en el hombro.

- Está bien. Gracias por todo, Finn. Supongo que llamaré a Blaine ahora.

Y esa es su clave de salida y Finn se va arrastrando los pies y sintiéndose un poco miserable, especialmente porque Kurt no le hizo un escándalo como imagina que le haría Rachel, pero Rachel es su_ novia_ y Kurt es su _hermano_, y se pregunta si Kurt no le haría un escándalo a Blaine si Blaine fuese el que estuviera en su posición.

(Y quizás se compadecería un poco de Blaine, pero ey, Blaine ha hecho llorar a su hermano, y si bien Finn no lo culpa eso no significa que no quisiese golpearlo un poco en este momento).

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían<strong>**

**Estrella**


End file.
